


Не называй меня хозяином

by Lethys



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка по мотивам фразы Эда:"Джерри очень современный. Он разрешает не называть его хозяином".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не называй меня хозяином

Вынырнув из воды, Эд Ли начал яростно отплёвываться.

"Прекрасно. Просто великолепно!" - злился он про себя.

Отсутствие на его носу очков совсем не смущало. Но Эд про них уже не думал: у него была проблема посерьёзней. Иногда парню действительно хотелось стать вампиром. Но это была всего лишь фантазия, не больше! Ведь, многие подростки мечтают стать супергероями, там, оборотнями, вампирами... джедаями, в конце-то концов! Но это была всего лишь невинная мечта! Эд же не знал, что она, мать его, осуществима на деле! Теперь придётся прислуживать ублюдку, который либо убивает людей, либо делает их такими же, как он. Книжки - книжками, а в реальности – нихрена это не забавно.

Эд коснулся своей шеи и нащупал следы укусов. Ли аж зашипел от досады. До сих пор не верилось, что он позволил этой сволочи укусить его.

\- Не паникуй, пройдёт, - услышал он спокойный голос. Даже не глядя парень мог определить того, кто говорил.

Джерри уже выбрался из бассейна и теперь просто стоял у самой воды. В мокрой одежде.

\- Я и не паникую, - фыркнул Эд, пытаясь скрыть раздражение и растерянность. - Я... чисто машинально потянулся.

\- Ну да, конечно, - понимающе кивнул Дэндридж.

Эд ещё раз осмотрел свои руки, на пальцы, на эти ужасные когти, и со злости ударил по воде.

\- Вылезай, давай, не тормози, - поторопил его Джерри.

\- О, простите, что трачу Ваше драгоценное время, хозяин! - с сарказмом выпалил Эд, по ступенькам выбираясь из бассейна.

Джерри нахмурился.

\- Вот только давай без этого, - произнёс он. - Не ёрничай.

\- В смысле? - не понял парень.

\- Ну, - протянул Дэндридж. - Давай только без слова "хозяин" обойдёмся, ладно?

Эд изумлённо моргнул. Он что-то никак не мог понять, о чём сейчас говорит вампир.

\- Но я... Я читал в книжках, фильмы смотрел, - ошарашенно проговорил Эд. - Там слуги всегда так обращались к тем, кто выше них по рангу... Э-э, званию...

Не сдержавшись, Джерри хмыкнул.

\- Какой же ты тяжёлый случай, - беззлобно сказал он. - В книжках он читал... В фильмах видел...

Давай так: ты забываешь то, что читал и видел. Это всё пережитки прошлого. Сейчас какой век на дворе? Двадцать первый. Так что не нужно формальностей. Обращайся ко мне по-простому - Джерри.  
Пока Дэндридж говорил, Эд внимательно слушал. Мужчина вкрадчиво объяснял и делал маленькие шажки в сторону новоявленного вампира. А тот даже не смог сдвинуться с места - стоял, как вкопанный. Нет, Джерри точно умеет гипнотизировать!

\- Всё понятно? - раздалось чуть ли не у самого уха.

Эд невольно дёрнулся: Дэндридж, подойдя достаточно близко к парню, навалился почти всем весом на его плечо.

\- Более... чем, - отмер Эд.

\- Вот и славно, - кивнул Джерри и, одобрительно хлопнув Ли по плечу, отстранился. - Пойдём. Поймаем тебе случайного прохожего. Ты ведь голоден, а, вампирёнышь?


End file.
